


Crazy (For Each Other)

by bastardramseychild



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: F/M, GTA AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 14:32:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10025804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bastardramseychild/pseuds/bastardramseychild
Summary: Ryan is the psychopath from the Fake AH Crew. You're the psychopath from your crew. Surprisingly, you get along great.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo the title is shit I know but like fuck idc I'm super sick okay
> 
> Oh yeah and like idk tw bc there's a car crash and some blood and shir
> 
> Fuck guys I'm so sick

You couldn’t help the sigh that you gave when Griffon announced your crew would be teaming up with Fake AH for an Offense Defense tournament. She is your best friend but sometimes her plans are stupid. She snaps her fingers when she hears your sigh. “No protesting or ditching. We have to keep the strongest crew in Los Santos as our ally. Geoff and I thought this would be fun.”

“Mhmm. Whatever you say, Griff.” The other members of your team laugh at your indignation. There’s Lindsay, Meg, Caiti, and Kat. Each beautiful as all hell and each an extraordinarily unique asset to the crew. “Are we at least paired with people from our own crews?” you ask, begging Griffon with your eyes to say yes.

“Nope. Lindsay, you’re paired with Michael. Meg, Gavin. Caiti, Jack. Kat, Jeremy,” you look at Griffon, jaw dropped, “and you are with Ryan.”

“Why me?!”

Lindsay answers for Griffon. “Because you’re both fucking bloodthirsty psychopaths!”

You think for a second before nodding. “Fair enough. As long as he doesn’t wear that stupid mask.”  
\---  
You ride in Lindsay's car on the way there. As you pull up next to one of the guys’ cars, you see Ryan. But you don't just see him, you see him. “Holy…”

Lindsay looks over to where you're staring as she parks. “What the fuck?! He's super hot!” She says what you're thinking. His sandy hair is normally tied back but it's down and he has a small beard started. He catches your eyes as you pull in and even from this far away, you can see they're bright blue.

You and Lindsay look at each other and giggle. “Here we gooooo…” The two of you get out of the car together and stride over to the group. The rest of your crew is there and Griffon is speaking to Geoff.

“My girls already know their partners. And some weren't happy.” They all look at you including the other crew.

You sigh. “Yes, hi, hello, I don't like putting my life in the hands of people I don't know. Fucking sue me.”

Ryan laughs. “If it makes you feel any better, I reacted the same way.”

You try to force your grin down but it doesn't work. “Good to know we're on the same page.”

Geoff gags. “Stop being weird and cute. You guys are psychopaths. Be crazy.” He then grabs a metal suitcase and opens it. Inside are twelve bluetooth earpieces, one labeled for each person. “This is how we're gonna talk. They're all synced to the same frequency as its pair so don't fuck with it."

Ryan grabs his and yours first and then motions for you to follow him. You two are team purple and he goes around a car, out of sight of the others. “Hi, so I'm not-murdery Ryan. I like building things, watching bad movies, and Diet Coke.” You stare at him for a second and then break out into laughter. He laughs a little too. “What?”

“That was honestly super adorable. Like oh my god.”

“Ryan, you motherfucking cheater, get back over here!” Jeremy yells. 

Ryan yells in response and returns to the group with you. Griffon looks at you, eyebrow raised. “We were discussing reassigning partners.”

You shake your head. “Nah, I like this one. I'll keep him.”

“Well now I feel like we should because the two of you probably just rigged the cars to explode.” Meg sets her hand on her hip and you roll your eyes.

“Alright, calm down, Drama Queen. Let's get this show on the road so I can wreck someone's shit.” You begin walking towards your car pair with Ryan. Everyone else disperses towards their cars. You put your earpiece in and ask, “You want to be Blocker or Runner?”

“I'll take Blocker this round.”

You smile at him. “That's what I wanted to hear.” The two of you split to your cars but before you get in, you ask, “Hey, Ryan?”

He looks at you. “Yes?”

You grin a little before asking, “You wanna see a bad movie and drink some Diet Coke after this?”

His face suddenly brightens. “I'd love to.”

Someone suddenly slams on their car horn. It's Michael. “HEY! STOP BEING WEIRD!” he screams before pulling onto the road.

The two of you take that as a cue to get your asses moving. You pull onto the road next to Michael and Gavin. Griffon, Kat, and Caiti are revving behind you. Geoff then fires off his gun and the six of you take off.

You pull off onto the side of the road immediately. Griffon pushes Gavin off the road and Caiti takes the lead as Michael screams in rage.

That's how most of the race goes. You stay to yourself, occasionally bumping heads with Michael or a Blocker while Griffon shits on Gavin and Caiti maintains a lead. Suddenly you burst into second as Lindsay slams both Griffon and Gavin off the road. “Ryan! Intercept Caiti!”

“One step ahead of you!” You watch as he T-Bone’s her and you make the final stretch, passing the finish line.

“FUCK YEAH!” You turn your head to look at your partner.

He suddenly screams, “MICHAEL, NO!”

Before you can dodge, Michael rams into you and you can hear him yell, “OH FUCK!”

You then tumble off the side of the cliff, your car rolling over and over again. As you do so, you can hear Ryan talking, “What the fuck we're you thinking?! I don't care that your fucking brakes weren't good enough, you could have fucking swerved! Hey! Talk to me!”

Your car has stopped rolling by this point but you can't get anywhere. Your car is just a ball of metal at this point. But you smell gasoline. “Hey, can someone get down here? I can't get out and I think my car is leaking gas.”

“We're on our way just… don't die.”

“No promises.” You look around and for once you're glad you put on your seatbelt. You're upside down and there's glass everywhere. You definitely would be dead if you were loose in your car. You would have been crushed.

Suddenly, someone tears your car door off. You look over and see Ryan leaning in. “Jesus Christ.”

“Safety first, kids.”

“Ryan, what's going on in there?” That's Griffon.

“Her leg is wedged between the steering wheel. Hang on…” He squeezes himself into the car and the two of you are very very close. His chest is pressed against yours and he wraps his hand around the wheel.

“Oh shit, that's smoke! Ryan, pick up the pace!” There's Lindsay. Suddenly everyone starts yelling at him.

“HEY! SHUT THE FUCK UP AND LET THE MAN WORK!” You scream. This silences everyone.

Ryan grins as he pulls at the wheel. “Thanks.”

“Shut up and save me.”

You can feel the heat growing in the car and then suddenly, he rips the wheel in two and gets himself out of the car, before pulling you out quickly. You try and stand up but your leg gives out and you scream as it does. Everyone else must have taken off when they saw the smoke because they're a safe distance away.

You and Ryan both look at your leg and there's a large piece of glass sticking out. “Shit…” Ryan doesn't give any more input before he picks you up and runs. Your car explodes and he stumbles a little but doesn't stop moving until you’re on grass on the other side.

“Caiti, Jack, get your stuff,” Geoff orders. They're the self-proclaimed medics of your crews and always have bandages and supplies on them. Well… in their cars. They scramble up the side of the cliff to their parked cars.

Ryan sets you down and puts his hand on your leg. “I need to take this out.” The rest of the crews surround you.

You stare into his eyes and nod your head. “Do it.”

He takes your hand in his and then he pulls the glass from your leg. You scream and then you feel your cheeks stinging. That's when you realize you're crying. Ryan ties a scarf around your leg and for once you're glad Griffon tries to look fancy all the time because it's the headscarf she wore today.

“Hey, hey.” You look at Ryan when he speaks. He's staring you down. “You're going to be fine. Okay? It's gonna be fine.” You nod but sobs are still wracking your body. “Hey, what movie do you wanna see?”

“Uh… u-um…” You can't think. “I-I don't know. I… uh…”

“Alright here. Horror or rom com?”

You laugh through your tears. “You're a rom com guy, Ryan?”

He smiles. “Only if you want me to be.”

Suddenly, Jack nudges him to your side and she and Caiti get to work on you. Ryan keeps bringing your attention from your leg to him and your “date” later. Somewhere through the process, you end up leaning against him, your hand still in his. Caiti is patching up a cut on your forehead as Jack wipes away the blood on your leg.

“You're all set, sweetheart,” Jack says.

“Thanks, guys.” They help you up and then Michael sprints over to you. He hugs you, surprisingly. “H-hey!”

“I am so fucking sorry. My brakes-”

“Yeah, I heard Ryan bitching you out. It's all good. I didn't die.” You step back and smile at him. “I think you were just sour that I won.”

He smiles a little at you, obviously still guilty. “I'll beat you next time.”

“Keep dreaming, Jones. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a bad movie date with Psycho,” you look over your shoulder at Ryan who's talking to Griffon, “who's surprisingly less psycho than previously thought.”

“Yeah, he's pretty dorky once you get to know him.”

Ryan looks over and catches you grinning at him. He comes over and Michael takes a few steps back. “You still wanna come over for bad movies and Diet Coke?”

“I want nothing more.”

With that, Ryan picks you up carefully and carries you back to his car. Griffon looks at Geoff and smiles. “I think that's the start of a beautiful, fucked up relationship.”

**Author's Note:**

> Idk I could do like a follow-up like a where are they now or something if y'all want


End file.
